


Kids Say the Cutest Things

by boobtube1938



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actuall things that children have said to me, F/M, Fluff, I couldnt make it up if I tried, Kid!Fic, Louis gets a visitor every day when he leaves for work, Louis is a grown man afraid of a child, M/M, OT4, but thought it was a cute idea, not sure where this is going, possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gains a visitor one day when he leaves his house to go to work. His visitor, a cute little five-year-old boy with large, round eyes. The little boy never answers Louis' questions, but always makes sure to leave Louis standing confused.</p><p>"Louis turns on heel, heading back to his house with a shouted nope over his shoulder and triple checking every door and window’s lock."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Second story for this fandom! WOO! Ha. Will add more chapters!
> 
> What the little boy says in the story are real things that the children I work with have said to me...
> 
> Thought it would be fun to write the story with Louis' reactions to the statements.
> 
> Enjoy!

The first time it happened, Louis had just stepped outside of his house, locking the door behind him and slinging his fall jacket over his bent left arm. He, for once, was not running late and could take his time making his way towards his vehicle parked in the paved driveway that was starting to get covered by the falling leaves.

 

The petite man made his way towards his car, lost in his own thoughts and not paying attention to the sounds of the world around him. Louis is taken out of his thoughts when he tramps on something hard, making him look down to the ground below him.

 

A toy truck.

 

Why on earth was there a toy truck in his driveway? He didn’t have kids and his siblings haven’t been to the house for a few weeks now, surely he would have noticed it sooner had Ernest forgotten the toy all those days ago. Louis bends to pick up the truck, standing back up and inspecting the toy closer.

 

He shrugs his shoulders, pocketing the truck and opening the passenger side door to place his jacket on the seat. As Louis straightens himself up and goes to turn around, he is met with wide eyes of a little boy who couldn’t be older than the ripe ole age of five. The little boy’s face had some dirt smeared on it, but other than that, he was a relatively clean and healthy looking kid with expectant eyes.

 

“Umm, hi.” Louis gives a short wave and an unsure smile. “You alright there, buddy? Are your parents around?” The little one keeps staring at Louis, blinking his large eyes that seem to bore into Louis’ soul. “Do you need help with something?” The boy keeps his mouth shut at Louis’ question.

 

Louis remembers the toy in his pocket and reaches for it, pulling it out to hold in front of the young one. “Are you looking for this?” Nothing. Still absolutely nothing from his visitor. He’s confused and doesn’t know what to do. Louis doesn’t want to leave the little boy out in his driveway if the five-year-old is lost or something.

 

Louis’ decisions are taken away from him when the boy finally does something. Without a word, he takes a short step towards Louis, wrapping his tiny arms around Louis’ slender legs.

 

The words that come out of his mouth is definitely something that Louis wasn't expecting, _oh no_ , how could he possibly expect those words to come out of this tiny human being?

 

“I want to squeeze the blood out of your body.” His round eyes glance up at the leg owner’s face before breaking eye contact to look at the leg he is embracing. Tiny demon spawn gives a squeeze, tightening his grip only briefly before giving the same leg a gentle pat and kiss.

 

Then, just like that, the toy and the possessed boy are gone.

 

Louis turns on heel, heading back to his house with a shouted _nope_ over his shoulder and triple checking every door and window’s lock.


	2. Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' new buddy returns with a new request of the older lad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debated on whether or not I wanted to post this chapter so soon, but since the first one was extremely short, figured I would just go ahead and post this.
> 
> This chapter is short, but longer than the last... accomplishment!

The second time that Louis is visited by the boy with wide, deep pools of chocolate brown, he is in his living room, waiting for Niall and Liam to pick him up for lad’s night. It has been three days since Louis has seen the five-year-old and has chalked it up to a one time occurrence.

 

As the blue-eyed man waits for his friends to arrive, he mindlessly flips through the television stations, stopping occasionally to hear the conversation taking place between the people on the screen before resuming to flipping through the stations.

 

Outside there is the faint sound of a car engine being shut off and doors slamming closed, followed by a pair of heavy footsteps running up to the front door. “Oi, Tommo,” The Irish accent floats through the door, sounding slightly out of breath. “Open the bloody door!” Niall’s words are quickly followed by pounding on the red painted door.

 

Rolling his eyes at his friend’s impatience, Louis flicks off the television and makes his way towards the passage way to let his friends into his humble abode.

 

The homeowner barely gets the door opened before two bodies are fighting and pushing at one another as they try to be the first one into the house.

 

“Niall!”

 

“Give up, Liam! We both know that…Ha!” Niall pushes his way through to the threshold, the action making Liam fall the ground with a grunt. “I win! You owe me a pint, Payne-o!” Niall gives a victory whoop and throws his clamped fists high in the air to celebrate his victory and walks around the first floor of the two-story house.

 

Liam grumbles and takes Louis’ offered hand and stands up, wiping the dust from his bottom. He notices Louis’ questioning gaze, “please don’t ask.” The older gentleman raises his palms, signaling that he wasn’t going to press the issue. Louis figured that he wouldn’t understand anyways.

 

“Oh, Lou, who is that little boy in front of your house? We tried talking to him, but he never said anything, just pointed towards your house.” Louis’ blood runs cold at Liam’s words. He knows that he should not be afraid of the tike, but with the exchange that occurred a few days ago between him and this little boy, Louis couldn’t help but feel nervous at having the five-year-old right outside of his house.

 

“Lou?”

 

Louis takes a deep breath. “He, uh, well, I am not sure who he is or where he lives. The boy just showed up one day as I was getting ready to get into my car to go into work.” He shudders at the memory of what the little boy said to him, it’s pathetic how a little boy can have this effect on a grown ass man. “I, uh, I asked him where his parents were, but he never answered.” Louis goes to his window to glance out of the shut curtains and sure enough, the little boy was there, looking towards the house and meeting Louis’ gaze. The two don’t break contact.

 

“Why don’t you go out there and see if you can get him to talk to you today?” Liam asks as he comes up behind Louis to glance out of the window as well.

 

“No. I mean, I’m sure he’s just…”

 

Niall and Liam raise their brows at Louis’ outburst of an answer.

 

“Just go out and talk to him. He’s so cute with his eyes.”

 

Niall finally comes towards where the other two are standing to peer outside.

 

“Seems to me as if he’s the type of kid to be all cute and innocent when people are looking but turns around and murders a roomful of people.”

 

“Thank-you, Niall! See, Niall understands.” Louis waves his arms around as he speaks out. Liam rolls his eyes at his friends.

 

“Oh, c’mon, seriously? He’s just a kid, he couldn’t harm a fly!”

 

“Says the guy who wasn’t on the receiving end of what that little monster had to say three days ago! He hugged my leg and told me that he wanted to squeeze the blood out of my body. He then patted and kissed my leg and just disappeared!”

 

Niall and Liam fall silent, eyes going wide before letting out belly-deep laughter, both men doubled over and holding their stomachs.

 

“O-Oh god, Lou, your-your face!” Howling laughter continues.

 

“I was just kidding and you…ha!” The two laughing hyenas finally calm their laughter and breathing, composing themselves enough to stand back up straight. “That is seriously the craziest thing that you have ever said.” Niall states as he wipes the joyful tears from his eyes.

 

“Fine, since you guys don’t believe me, you two are coming out with me to talk to him. Let’s go.” Louis is quick to push the other two towards the waiting door.

 

The three soon find themselves outside on the front step. The grown men stare down towards the end of the green grass, meeting the silence of the little boy.

 

As a group, with Louis leading slightly, the men make their way closer to the boy. Today, the boy’s face is clean, but his blue and white striped shirt and blue jeans are stained with what looks like grass and multiple different types of food smears.

 

The oldest of the group hesitates at first, but finally gathers enough courage to address the tike. As soon as Louis opens his mouth to produce sound, the boy holds up a finger and points at the blonde and brunette standing behind Louis

 

Quirking a brow, the blue-eyed man looks over his shoulder, giving a slight shrug before turning his head forward once more. He is met with the boy making a shooing motion with his raised hand, silently demanding the disappearance of Liam and Niall.

 

The two men take a few steps back until little man stops motioning for them to keep moving. Wide Eyes turns his attention back to Louis and motioning the older lad to crouch down, making it easier to whisper in Louis’ ear.

 

Crouching down, Louis’ personal bubble quickly pops as the boy draws his face closer. Their meeting eyes intensely stare at one another. Louis refuses to blink, thinking this is the child’s way to challenge him and win dominance.

 

However, the boy leaves Louis stunned once again when he tightly grabs the elder’s right arm and runs his small fingers over the skin; the two gazes never breaking contact.

 

“Open your skin. I want to see your bones” It’s almost stated as a hiss, but with a hint of something else, that makes an unwelcomed shiver slide down Louis' spine, underneath.

 

Louis is frozen to his spot as the words circle his head.

 

The little boy gives the arm grasped in his tiny hands a pat and a kiss, disappearing quickly.

 

_‘What. The. Fuck.’_

 


	3. Mending Ways

Louis steps out of his house to go grab his mail at the end of his driveway. He casually makes his way towards his mailbox, whistling a tune and slightly shaking his head to the melody. He stops and an unwanted shiver runs down his spine when he hears shoes scuffing on the sidewalk. His blue eyes are crinkled shut, knowing that when he opens them again and tilts his head up slightly he will be greeted with those large and very round eyes of the boy.

 

The man knows that he has to look up, that he can’t keep his head down and continue. He has to finally face this child that is filled with horror. Louis looks up. Blue and brown eyes meet, both unblinking.

 

Louis’ feet are frozen. He’s not exactly sure what to do now, he knew it had to be done, but how does he proceed from here?

 

Louis does not get to make the decision.

 

The boy takes a step closer.

 

“Woah, hey, ok now, you don’t need to…” another step closer, arms stretching out wide. “Nononono, you need to st…” Louis moves back quickly to dodge the little one that is getting closer.

 

The boy finally stops moving and his bottom lips starts to tremble.

 

“Oh, god, no, please don’t…” He’s at a loss for words. He never meant for the tike to start to cry, he just didn’t want that boy near him, especially after the things the little one has said to him. Louis still has nightmares.

 

Louis is brought out of his thoughts when he hears a more consistant snifflingly from the boy in front of him. He releases a heavy sigh and runs his right hand over his face. He decides to take a step closer, reaching out his hand hesitantly before making contact with the red shirt cladded back of the boy.

 

“It’s, uh, it’s ok. I’m sorry for, uh…” Louis trails off as he does not know what to say, but the little boy must accept his apology because he is soon wrapped tightly around Louis’ legs with his face beaming up at the older man with his gapped smile.

 

Louis fears that something horrendous is about to happen. He knows that the little boy is unpredictable with his words, who knows what the young one is capable of doing with his body. Louis can see it now, the tike’s eyes will turn all black, sharp teeth will protrude from his mouth and Louis will be knocked to the ground and drug towards a portal of the Underworld.

 

“Ok, you, uh, you can let go now. I have to…” Louis feels a poke to his thigh that results in a giggle gurgling from the boy’s mouth. The action and laughter is repeated again.

 

_What?!_

 

The five-year-old continues poking the older man’s thigh, laughing everytime the skin gives a little jiggle.

 

“O-okay, that’s enough.” Louis is trying to hide his smile, but fails. The little boy continues poking Louis’ leg, finding it extremely amusing.

 

Louis should probably stop him, knowing that it probably does not look good for him to have this five-year-old attached and poking his leg. Louis can’t find it in him to stop the child from laughing.

 

_Maybe he’s not so bad, he’s actually kind of cute. No, he’s doing it to get on my good side then he’ll attack._

 

The boy looks up again, his smile wider than ever.

 

_Who am I kidding? This kid is adorable. Strange, but so unbelievably adorable!_

 

Louis pats the boy’s head. “How about I go back and grab us each a popsicle, yeah?” The boy’s eyes twinkle.

 ***

Louis has grown used to seeing the tiny lad around, going as far as giving the young one random toys here and there that had the boy smiling and rushing off into the distance. Words of blood and skin have not been exchanged between the two the last few encounters, the two coming to an unspoken agreement of their interactions.

 

The little guy shows up, waiting on Louis’ arrival. When the taller man finally comes out of his house, or returns from town, the two will sit in comfortable silence as the little boy plays with the new item that Louis has given him.

 

Louis still does not know who the child’s parents are or where he lives, but he figures the boy is being taken care of and is relatively safe, despite him showing up at Louis’ house without a parent or guardian.

 

Louis has tried to get the five-year-old to talk and answer his questions, but the little one acts as if he has not heard the older one talk and stays focused on his imaginary play.

 

The older man smiles as he watches the boy, thinking about one day having his own. After a moment, Louis decides to join the small lad and quickly gets caught up in the play.

 

“Herbert Stinkenbottom to the rescue!” Louis shouts in a slow and high pitch voice, giving life to the stuffed rabbit that has found his way into the little one’s toy collection. The boy stopped playing five minutes ago when Louis’ imagination took over. The blue eyed man is giving a one of a kind performance, thinking as he goes.

 

The story has no plot and Louis is not sure where he plans to take it, he’s just glad that the boy is enjoying it, laughing as the older one continues on with the messy play.

 

“Now I shall destroy the world! Ha. Ha. Ha!” Louis’ character, Scarecrow, bellows as he scoops down towards the toy car that acts as the button to detonate that world destroying device.

 

Just as Scarecrow is about to press the button, Louis is quickly brought back to reality by the pounding footsteps that are currently echoeing off of the sidewalk.

 

At first, Louis doesn’t think too much of it, figuring it to be a person getting in their exercise for the day, however, his thoughts are interrupted when he hears a male’s voice shouting. He finally glances up and his breath quickly evacuates and the items that he was holding fall to the ground with soft thumps.

 

Running down the sidewalk is a man of Louis’ dreams. This model of a man is cladded in tight black skinnies, a button down shirt that bellows as the winds force their way through the fabric and his shoulder length, curly hair trails behind him.

 

“Kai! Oh, thank god!” Upon hearing his name, the boy, Kai, smiles and jumps up from his seated position on Louis’ driveway. Louis watches on as the boy is reaches the other man and is promptly scooped up into strong arms.

 

Louis stands from where he was situated on the ground, wiping the dirt from his pants and makes his way towards the other two. As Louis gets closer, he can hear the man whispering something into the boy’s head.

 

The one with blue eyes stands patiently and awkwardly as he waits for the moment between the boy and man is over.

 

Kai starts squirming in the man’s grip, a silent plea to be let back down. The man hesitates for a moment, not really wanting to let the boy go after finding him, but he reluctantly does put the little one down.

 

Louis watches as Kai makes his way back towards him and reaches out to grasp the older man’s hand. Silently, Louis accepts and is pulled forward. The man’s forced steps are haulted when he is less than arm’s reach from the sculpted model.

 

“Um…” Louis scratches the back of his head as he is not really sure what to say or where to even begin. What if this beautiful man in front of him thinks he’s a creep trying to kidnap this child?

 

“You must be the new friend Kai draws in his pictures.” The other man starts then cringes at his words. “That’s probably really weird for me to say since we have never met.” He pauses briefly, then his emerald green eyes widen. “Oh, god, you probably think I’m a terrible person! I swear I look after my son! He just does this sometimes, he leaves without letting anyone know. I never really thought much of it, always felt this neighborhood was really safe since we moved here, s’why I chose this place…”

 

Louis stares at the rambling man in front of him. He doesn’t catch much of what the other is saying, too blinded by the perfection of a man in front of him.

 

“I’m Louis.” He sticks out his hand, abruptly stopping the onslaught of words from the other man.

 

“Oh, Harry. I’m Harry.” Harry reaches his hand out and shakes Louis’.

 

“Nice to meet you, Harry.” Louis replies. “I hope you don’t mind me around your son here.”

 

“Uh, no, well I mean…” Harry sighs. “From what I have gathered, you’re very kind to him. Loves to draw you.” He pauses, eyes roaming up Louis’ body. “Always wondered why he drew such a tiny figure, guess I now know.” He chuckles.

 

“Hey! I’m not that tiny!” Louis defends then backtracks. “Wait, he draws me?”

 

“Yeah, like all the time. The fridge is loaded with pictures of him and you, or what I assume to be you. When he first started, I asked him who the figure was and he would write ‘nice man down street. Friend.’ I probably should have investigated a little bit, but he never came home injured, always smiling, so I figured I wouldn’t worry too much, naïve, I know.” Harry shrugs his shoulders.

 

Louis glances down towards Kai. Kai has the widest grin plastered on his face. Louis smiles back.

 

Harry goes to say something when his phone in his pocket begins ringing. “Shoot. Sorry, but we have to go.” He reaches down to pick up Kai. “It was nice meeting you, Louis. C’mon Kai, let’s go.” Harry begins walking towards the way he came from.

 

“Bye, Louis!” Kai shouts over his father’s rigid shoulders. Harry turns around, confused look on his face.

 

“Does Kai talk to you?”

 

“Kind of, he doesn’t really…” Louis can see tears welling up in Harry’s eyes, but a large smile is breaking his face in half.

 

“He talks to you.” Disbelief shining through Harry’s voice. “Kai is mute.” His smile is blinding. “We’ll be seeing you soon, Louis.” Harry skips the rest of the way out of Louis’ sight, laughing and praising his son. Before Harry is completely out of sight, Louis can hear a final phrase.

 

“He can talk! My son can talk!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, feels kinda rushed, but it is what it is I guess. ha.


	4. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns what his son has said to Louis.

A week after Louis met Harry, Liam and Niall are visiting Louis. Their discussion turns to talking about the little boy that comes to visit Louis. Louis does his best to tell his friends what he has learned.

 

“Mute?”

 

“Yes, Liam, that is what I said nineteen times before.” Louis grumbles. “For some reason this Kai only talks to me.” Louis leans back on his beige couch.

 

“Kai…?” Liam’s brows are pulled together by confusion.

 

“Harry’s son…”

 

“Harry…”

 

Louis sighs loudly. “Kai is Harry’s son and Harry is the dad to Kai.” Liam nods in understanding and relaxes back against the couch.

 

“I think your first thought about this kid is right, Louis.” The Irish lad begins in his deep accent. “Kid’s a vampire.” He states rather matter-of-factly as he chomps on random food items and takes multiple sips of beer that he stole from Louis.

 

“He would have stopped coming…” Louis trails off as he realizes what he was about to tell his friends.

 

When the boy first showed his face, Louis was terrified. He had never seen the little boy around before and for him just to show up one day and say those things, Louis was not going to take any chances.

 

After Louis had locked up his house and holed himself away in his room, the lad decided that he was not going to go down without a fight, even before knowing what the boy’s intent was, but he knew that they couldn’t be good ones. So, Louis gathered up enough courage and with multiple glances around his yard, he made a run towards his car.

 

That day Louis had spent hours in town gathering many needed accessories. He looked down at his list to make sure he was not forgetting anything.

 

Wooden stakes. Check.

 

Holy Water. Check.

 

Garlic. Check.

 

Blessed rosaries. Check.

 

Crucifix. Check.

 

The blue eyed man refused to take any chances. He had placed the items around his house once he returned. Outside, Louis hung a string of garlic from his mailbox and sprinkled some Holy water along the perimeter of his yard.

 

At the time Louis felt it was necessary, the kid wanted his blood after all, but looking back now after seeing a different side of the child, Louis is a tad bit embarrassed.

 

Before Liam and Niall had a chance to question the older lad, Louis continued. “He’s just misunderstood, I think.”

 

Niall scoffs. “How can ‘I want to squeeze the blood out of your body’ be misunderstood? Kid’s a vamp, dude.” The blonde crunches down on another crunchy chip and wipes his greasy fingers on Louis’ couch. ‘Thwack’ “Dude!” Niall rubs the back of his head where Louis had smacked him. “What-”

 

“You know what that was for, Horan. You’re getting the couch all gross.”

 

“Not like this is the grossest thing that has been rubbed into it.” Niall remarks.

 

Louis smirks. “True, last night…” Liam and Niall both shoot up off of the couch, both with disgusted looks on their faces.

 

“Oi, that’s nasty dude!” Niall states in disgust as he gets comfortable on the floor, refusing to sit on any other furniture that is in the room. Liam silently agrees with Niall and takes a seat on the floor as well.

 

Once everyone is settled in again, silence fills the room briefly.

 

“So what are you going to do ‘bout the kid?” Liam finally questions and pulls the other two out of their own thoughts.

 

Louis shrugs. “He seems harmless…” Niall scoffs into his beer and mumbles something under his breath. Louis just rolls his eyes. “Guess just let him keep coming around. Harry doesn’t seem to mind.” There is a slight twinkle in Louis’ eyes that the two friends pick up on.

 

“You want to fuck him!” Niall excitedly shouts and jumps up from his spot on the floor.

 

“Niall! That’s sick!”

 

“No, not the little boy, dumbass, Harry. You want to fuck Harry!” Niall beams and Liam smirks.

 

“I agree with Niall. Why else would you be putting yourself in danger?”

 

Louis is flabbergasted. “Kai may be weird, but I don’t think he is dangerous!” He defends the five-year-old. The boy may have said weird things to Louis and acted creepily at first, but Louis, while sitting and spending time with the little one, has come to see that Kai is just misunderstood and has a big imagination. Getting to know him, Louis now feels guilty for ever deeming the child a hazard.

 

“Oh, Harry! Yes! Yes! Harder, Harry!” Niall has his head thrown back and his eyes closed as he acts out what he believes Louis will sound like when he finally gets into Harry’s pants. Liam is not much help as he tries, and fails, to hide his laughter behind his clasped hand.

 

“I need new friends.”

 

“You could have one new friend.” Niall’s eyes gleam and a mischievous grin breaks out onto his face. “Harry might be…”

 

“Out. Both of you out.” Louis points towards his closed front door. Neither of the two friends move, just continue to sit and snicker at their friend’s embarrassment. The older one of the three stalks over to where his friends were seated and pushes them to a standing position. Liam and Niall shout in disapproval as they are forced towards the front door.

 

“I didn’t even get to finish my beer!”

 

“Lou, I don’t have my shoes on, just hold on a moment.” Louis refuses to stop his actions and continues to push the two closer to the passageway.

 

“We’re sorry about you not getting in this Harry lad’s…” The group of three reach their destination and Louis hurriedly opens the door.

 

Louis’ eyes grow large.

 

Standing with his arm raised as if he was about to knock is Harry.

 

The same Harry that Niall was just shouting about.

 

Louis stands frozen.

 

“Um…” Louis doesn’t know what to say, not sure how long Harry has been standing there or how much he had heard. Louis properly wants to die.

 

“Oh, uh, I was just…” The curly haired one stutters. Harry brings his right hand up to the back of his head to nervously run his fingers through his hair. “I can come back another time if you’re busy.” He goes to turn around. Louis’ voice stops him.

 

“No, mate. You’re good, these two idiots were just leaving.” Louis proceeds to push Niall and Liam out of the door with lots of protest from the two.

 

Wanting to make everything fast, Louis darts his hand out to grasp onto Harry’s bicep and pull him into the house, knowing that if he had Harry stand outside to properly invite him into his house, Niall would have made the situation worse by opening his big mouth. He slams the door shut and turns to face Harry.

 

Louis grimaces. He probably shouldn’t have done that, no, he knows that he should not have done that. Harry probably thinks that he truly is a creeper now, especially after he forced the tall man into his house and locked the door in one motion.

 

“Uh…” He should probably start by apologizing, yeah, that’s always a great place to start. “Sorry about-” Louis waves his arms around in front of him, gesturing to the whole fiasco that took place. “-all of that. They just-”

 

“Friends?”

 

“Yeah. Friends who don’t know when to stop.” Louis rolls his eyes at the thought of Liam and Niall.

 

Harry gives a small smile. “Can totally relate.”

 

Louis is finally able to look at the man that is standing right in front of him. Harry was in relaxed clothing today, pants a little bit baggier and an over-sized sweater that Louis would get lost in if he ever wore it himself, and Harry had pulled his hair up into a loose bun on top of his head.

 

Louis was already completely gone for this man in front of him.

 

“…wanted to talk to you about Kai.” Louis missed the first part of what Harry had said. Shit, what was he supposed to do now? He didn’t want Harry to think that he was checking him out. Louis just shakes his head in response instead. Harry looks at Louis expectedly.

 

He’s waiting for an answer. Louis knows he should answer Harry. “Y-yeah, sure.” He stands there awkwardly as he still does not know how to function properly at the moment. Harry shifts his weight on his feet again and nervously wrings his hands together.

 

Oh. He’s supposed to be a host. He was the one to force Harry into his house after all, it’s the least he can do. He can do this, he’s going to be the best host Harry has ever encountered.

 

Louis clears his throat. “This way.” He raises an unsure finger to show Harry which way they were going to be walking. He gently makes his way past the other to walk down the hall towards the kitchen.

 

“Tea?” Louis questions as they enter the kitchen. He immediately goes over to the kettle to start some water.

 

“Yes, please.” Harry replies as he stands in the doorway, not knowing where he can sit.

 

“So, what did you wish to talk about?” Louis looks over his shoulder as he addresses Harry.

 

Harry shifts his weight on his feet. “He talks to you.”

 

“Yes.” It’s a blunt answer.

 

“Why?” Harry is quick to backtrack, not wanting to come off as rude. “I mean, like how did you get him to talk? What does Kai say to you?” Louis turns to focus his attention on the curly haired lad. He can see the uneasiness in Harry’s body as he waits for Louis to answer.

 

Louis slightly chuckles. “Nothing.”

 

“What?” Harry takes a step towards Louis. Confusion is clearly written on his face at the other’s answer.

 

“I didn’t do anything. He just showed up one day and talked to me.” Louis doesn’t want to go into details about what Kai had said to him, he doesn’t get lucky.

 

“What did he say to you?”

 

“He, uh, well…” There’s no way around it. He could lie, but what would he even say? Would Harry even believe him anyways? The words that came out of the little one’s mouth were extremely weird. Maybe he could lie, he could just say something random and Harry would never know.

 

_Shit, he’s waiting for an answer._

 

“He said that he wanted to squeeze the blood out of my body.” He flinches, he knows it sounds bad as the words come out of his mouth. Was it creepier for a child to say those words or was it creepier for an adult? Guess he’ll find out.

 

“He said that? Kai? Little quiet Kai?” Harry’s baffled. Louis knows he doesn’t believe him, knew that he should have lied about what was exchanged between Louis and Kai when the boy showed up at Louis’ place. “You sure we’re talking about the same kid?”

 

“Yes! He just showed up out of nowhere and says that to me! Liam and Niall witnessed our second encounter.”

 

“What did he say the second time?”

 

“That he wanted me to open up my skin so he could see my bones.”

 

Harry’s deep, belly-busting laughter fills the house. Louis couldn’t help but join in, laughing along with this unbelievable human being in front of him. After a few moments the laughter quiets down and Harry’s dimpled smile is shining towards Louis.

 

_I could swim in those things._

 

“Now I see why Kai likes you so much, you’re funny.” Harry remarks. Louis blushes a slight shade of pink. “Seriously though, what has he said to you?”

 

“I’m telling you the truth, Harry. That is what Kai has said to me.” Louis refuses to drop his gaze from Harry’s calculating one.

 

Then, just like Kai, Harry is unpredictable. The man just shrugs his shoulders, smiles impossibly bigger and just says, “You do have nice bone structure.”

 

He’s dead. This is where Louis will be murdered and never heard from again.

 

_Why do these things happen to me?_

 

_Just make it quick, don’t let my family think that I suffered._

 

Laughter fills the tense space again. “I’m so sorry, that was just too perfect to pass up!” Harry cackles as Louis looks on with utter disbelief.

 

_Was this kid even real?_

 

“Sorry,” Harry actually turns his head to look at the floor, looking almost ashamed. “I didn’t mean to like give you a heart attack.” He lets out a small breath. “I believe you, I’m not really that shocked to be honest, Kai loves anything that deals with the supernatural. He must have picked it up somewhere along the way”

 

Louis is dumbfounded and rendered speechless.

 

“I broke you. I completely freaked you out and broke you.” Harry is slightly panicking. He inches closer with cautious hands. “I swear Kai and I aren’t like weirdos…I-I mean we’re weird but not more than anyone else and we don’t go around collecting people’s blood or anything. I just thought that it was a funny comeback and I really didn’t think it through before the words came tumbling out and please don’t like call the cops or anything cause like that wouldn’t be cool…”

 

Louis remains speechless, words cannot even be made as he listens to Harry’s rambling words.

 

_This kid, seriously._

 

The blue-eyed man finishes making the tea, surprisingly with all that is going on around him, and pushes one of the mugs out towards the other. Harry is taken back by the action for a few seconds before he reaches out unsure and grasps the offered mug.

 

Without a word, Louis moves past Harry, going to the dining room table. He looks up at the other who has not moved an inch.

 

Louis raises an eyebrow. “You just going to stand there?” Harry scampers over towards Louis and promptly sits down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Held this chapter back a few days, wasn't satisfied with it at first. I feel better with the changes now and here it is!
> 
> Can we just talk about 'perfect'? OH. MY. GOD. I'm in love!


	5. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis sit down to talk. Louis has another interaction with Kai.

Louis watches the other as Harry nervously holds onto the mug full of tea in front of him. He notices the curly-haired lad is biting at his bottom lip, finding it endearing.

 

The quiet between the two lingers for a few minutes as both are trying to come up with something to say.

 

“What…”

 

“So…”

 

Both men start at the same time, heads snapping up when they hear the other trying to speak.

 

“You…”

 

“Sorry…”

 

Again, both Louis and Harry start. Harry blushes and grips the mug tighter. The younger man averts his eyes. Louis smiles slightly before catching himself. He clears his throat.

 

“You go first, you’re the guest.” Harry looks up slowly at the older gentleman, his blush still very prominent on his face.

 

Harry stumbles over his words before he manages to get his mouth to work properly. “I-uh-well I was just-uh-I guess I want to thank-you for spending time with Kai. He doesn’t have many friends at school because he refuses to talk, so it’s nice to see him interacting with someone.” Harry takes a sip of his tea, briefly glancing at Louis as he does so.

 

Louis gives a small smile and leans back into his chair, letting the nervous settle. “I will have to admit that he scared me at first, but he’s such a great kid. I’m glad you don’t think I’m like a creeper or something.”

 

“Well, according to you, my son only talks to you and says some pretty weird stuff. You’re the only one to blame, really.” Harry’s expression is blank as he stares at Louis across the table, who adorns a shocked expression, his eyes are wide and mouth slightly ajar.

 

“Now, hold up. That’s not…he’s the one who came up to me, I said nothing…” Harry’s act falters, a large toothy smile splitting his face and exposing his dimples. Louis huffs in annoyance and crosses his arms. “Now I see where your son gets it.” The older lad mumbles under his breath. “You’re unbelievable.” The Curly haired man’s eyes sparkle.

 

“So, young Harold,”

 

“Harry.”

 

Louis rolls his eyes. “ _Harold_ , what brought you and Kai here?”

 

Harry clears his throat. “Change of scenery, I guess. Kai wasn’t really doing much, like he was barely even a person. He wouldn’t even look at anyone. I thought if we moved to a new place that the environment would want to make him explore or something. It took about a week before any change.” His smile is proud and fond as he talks about his son. “He’s made quite the progress.”

 

“I do admit that he is really nice having around. It’s so quiet here. I’m used to having multiple voices shouting throughout the halls.”

 

“Siblings?” Harry questions.

 

“Tons. Out of the bunch, only one brother.” Louis smiles at the thought of his family. “I’m the oldest, we’re all pretty close even with me being so far away. Do you have any siblings?”

 

“An older sister, Gemma. We’re pretty close as well. She actually lives close by and helps with watching Kai when I have to go somewhere real quick.”

 

“Is that where he’s at now? Your sister’s place?”

 

“Yeah, they’re having their weekly bonding day thing. Never really know what they get up to, but Kai comes home smiling so can’t really say too much.” The curly one gives a slight chuckle at the thought of his sister and son.

 

Louis goes to open his mouth to speak when there is a knock on his door. The older lad looks towards Harry. “Excuse me.” Pushing back the wooden chair, Louis extracts himself from the support, standing and makes his way towards the front door where little knocks are still occurring. Louis reaches out to grab the knob and opens the door.

 

_‘Oomf’_ Louis is knocked back and almost falls to the floor. Luckily, he reaches out to grab onto the doorway. When he collects his balance, he looks down at the cause of his almost death.

 

“Kai?” The little one looks up with a toothy grin and his very large and wide eyes. Louis smiles and pats the boy gently on his head. “What are you doing here?” Kai tightens his grip on Louis’ legs. “Nice to see you too, buddy.” Louis keeps his hand on the boy’s head. “Harry!” He shouts over his shoulder.

 

There’s movement heard behind Louis as the other man ambulates towards where Louis is located.

 

“Lou- Kai?” Upon hearing his dad’s voice, Kai releases his grip around Louis’ legs and charges towards the other man. Harry quickly bends down to welcome his little boy into his arms. “Hi, love. What are you doing here? Where’s Gemma?” Harry stands up with Kai held tightly in his arms. “I should probably go, see where Gemma is. She probably went back to my place and doesn’t know that Kai is here.”

 

“Yeah, she’ll probably be really worried if she finds out that he’s gone.” Louis replies as he looks at Harry and Kai. He moves so Kai can easily see him over Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll see you later, buddy.” Kai reaches out towards Louis, demanding the other man to hold him. Harry lets go of the five-year-old as Louis reaches his arms out to securely hold Kai.

 

Kai tightly wraps his arms around Louis’ neck briefly before leaning back to look at Louis’ face. Kai places his hands on Louis’ cheeks, manipulating the skin and making the gentleman make funny faces.

 

His gaze becomes focused, then, without any warning, just like all of the other times, Kai speaks. “My dog’s name is Wolf. She ate a cat last night. She still has blood on her mouth. She’s going to eat little kids now!” Louis’ eyes grow large at the words, his body is frozen to the spot he stands. Kai, however, gives a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek and squirms from the grip that holds him. Kai jumps into his equally shocked father’s arms.

 

Harry turns to face the still frozen Louis.

 

Silence.

 

Then, a voice shatters the bubble the three were in, so loud it felt as if it shook the house. “My son talked! I heard my son talk!” Harry giggles merrily as he bounces his son on his lap. “Kai! You talked! My baby talked!”

 

Harry, without another word to Louis, rushes out of the house through the still ajar door.

 

Louis stands with his mouth open and once again in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! New chapter finished and published! I finally found some time to finish the chapter! *finger dance* Hopefully when the semester ends, I will be able to update faster. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! To those who celebrate, happy thanksgiving!


End file.
